journey to fudal japan updated
by bigboom
Summary: four kids, nothin special about them right? right? but the adventure they have.,.. is so special it never ends
1. Chapter 1

**Journey to Feudal Japan**

**By**

**Connie Mounts**

**Disclaimer\ I do not own inuyasha **

**1**

**The Well**

**"See you guys later" Brittany said **

**"See yah brit" I yelled as I walked towards the door. Just then as usual Shakera said "ask En-Voge if inuyasha is nice". I turned around and nodded then ran to class.\ Allow me to introduce myself I'm Connie the two girls mentioned earlier are my best friends Shakera is always asking me to ask my other friend En-Vogue questions Anyway I soon arrive at the gym and asked the question he simply said yes so I sat down. We had under the net bally ball that day so After class I was very out of breath when I delivered the answer to her. **

"**Okay" was all she had time to say. Cuz The bell rang shortly afterward rest of the day was pretty blurred. 4B came and went and before I knew it school was over. I went across the hall to meet them **

**Shakera asked me lots of questions until Brittany spotted something **

**"Yo con what the hell is that" she pointed to a cave. **

**"Don't ask me no hard dam questions I've never seen the dam thing in my life" I answered. **

"**Then what the hell are we waiting for lets check it out" Shakera said already half way there. **

**"It's dark in here I can't seeeeeee" I suddenly start dropping. **

"**Con where the helllllllllll" brit falls too**

**"What in the seven narakusssssss" she also fell.**

**I reach the bottom they follow shortly **

**"Dam" brit said under her breath**

**"You can say that again" I say rubbing my head**

**Brit opens her mouth to say it again **

**"But don't" I quickly say **

**"Oh flying fish on a snow covered mountain in the middle of July" Shakera said **

**"Where the hell is we" brit asked**

**"Brit your asking the wrong person I have no idea" I said **

**"I am seriously confused" she got this look on her face that can only be explained as follows**

**Doha**

**Shakera interrupts our talk **

"**Do you guys hear that it sounds like a bickering married couple" we all go investigate? **

"**Get down right now" **

**A girl yells up at someone in a tree **

"**Hell no you want me down so bad come up here and get me" **

**A silver haired teen sticks his head out from the branches **

"**I don't have to remember" the girl smiles devilishly **

"**You won't dare to say that dam word would you" the teen suddenly looked nervous **

"**I would and will SIT BOY" the girl commands**

**The boy came hurling down**

**Brit laughs and gives us away **

**They walk up to us **

"**Who the hell are you three" the teen asked **

"**I could ask you two the same thing" I remarked **

"**We weren't the ones spying" the girl said **

"**We wouldn't be spying if you weren't so loud" Shakera snapped **

"**Who are you brats and how'd you get here" the teen demanded **

"**If you must Fukien know we fell through a dam hole and to answer your first dam question I'm Brittany Alexandria Jenkins and don't you mess with me or I'll make you six feet under" Brit answered **

"**If your wondering who I am even though its none of your busyness I'm Connie Merle Mounts and I wouldn't hurt me if I was you cuz my god sis would most likely kill you" I smiled and said**

"**My name is Shakera and forgive Brit she has a bit of a temper" Shakera politely said **

"**Don't tell them that dam it" Brit quickly said **

**I started laughing "Well guys if Brit is going to curse these guys out its only fair I get a look at them before her maims and or kills them**

**I look up and go quiet **

"**Ah Brit these two look awfully familiar look at them" **

**She looks up **

"**Oh shit" **

**She turns to me **

"**Tell me that I haven't been cursing out a hanyou **

**This whole time" I snicker **

"**I wish I could" **

**Shakera looks at us **

"**What are you guys talking about" she looks confused **

**I start laughing again **

"**We're sitting in front of inuyasha and Kogome" by now Brit is laughing too**

**His ears prick at the sound of his name **

"**How the hell do you know my name" Inu asks **

"**We all do dam it" Brit snaps to her obviously that was a pretty stupid question **

**He pulls brit to her feet and sniffs brit and then smells himself **

"**You don't smell like a human" he says clearly stumped **

"**What you talken about hanyou"**

**Brit gets that look on her face again **

**Inuyasha smiles **

"**That's exactly what you smell like kid your not just a kid you're a hanyou" he says feeling very smart for figuring it out**

"**You must be Fukien crazy I'm a hanyou but how both my parents are human" Brit is totally freaking out now **

"**You smell like I do so I guess your dad was a demon and never told you" her face fills with awe "Dam"! Was all she said after five seconds?**

"**Ok than what are you two" he turned to the two of us and asked **

"**Humans we think" we both said in unison **

"**Let's see" he says suspiciously **

**He sniffs us **

"**Boy have you been lied to" he says between snickers **

"**So you're saying we're demons" I ask. He gives me this no duh look and says **

"**Yah basically"**

**So after that things changed for us **

**Brit and Inuyasha became great friends **

**In English they play fought all the time kinda like this**

"**I'm on top" **

"**No I am" **

"**No your not" **

"**Oh yes I am"**

**One day Kogome finally had enough you see she had this weird idea that they were really trying to hurt each other.**

"**Will you two stop fighting"? She said**

**Inu and Brit stopped wrestling "Kagome we're not fighting" they both yelled then re turned to their fun**

"**You will get along" she demanded **

**Kagome tried to get a beaded necklace on her **

"**You're not getting that on her if I have something to saying yells**

**Inuyasha jumps into a tree seeing that Brit is not following he turns**

"**You coming or not" he says hastily**

**Brit looks at him like he's crazy **

"**I don't think I can jump that high" Inu looked frustrated **

"**Ur Feh" **

**Do you trust me?" **

"**Uh I guess "she says**

"**Then don't think just jump "Inu said. Brit closed her eyes and landed one branch below him they share a smile and start climbing. Brit gets to the top first Inu joins her moments later**

"**You're fast far a beginner "Inu comments **

"**Thanks" she says **

"**Yo Inuyasha I'd move down a branch if I were you "I yelled from the ground. He apparently didn't listen cuz seconds later when Kogome yelled sit down came the hanyou Brittany and all so Kogome finally got the necklace on Brit. So one day we decided to go home for a day. At lunch **

**"Where have you three been" my friend En-Vogue asked**

**I smiled**

**"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" **

**"Try me" he said. **

**"Okay but don't say I didn't worn you" Brit said **

**"We were in Fedaul Japan" we said in unison. **

"**Oh okay" he grabs my shirt **

**"But next time please take me with you" En- Vogue begged**

**" all right you can come with us this afternoon" Shakera said. Just then the bell rang and the three of us said our see ya's I of course was headed back to Math class Shakera to English and Brit to Dragoon industries. I asked EV\ I'm going to call him EV for now on cuz the dash in his name is annoying\ anyway I asked EV a question about sessy fluff and of course he said**

"**not now" later after school me and my trio of friends traveledback down the well **

**"you guys weren't kidding me" EV said **

**"I wouldn't kid about something like that" I answered. We soon ceet up with the hanyou he was currently eating ramen **

" **you guys got her before kogome I'm surprised" inu clapped His hands about then he noticed EV . who is that guy '**

**EV keeps talking **

" **ah EV hes talking to you" I say waving my hand in his face**

**" oh he is I didn't notice" EV says **

**Inu looks at the two of us **

**" bit sofy in the noggin isn't he" he says quietly **

**" hey I heard I heard that" ev yells \ I'm not even going to use caps lock for now **

**on\ I start laughing **

" **it was mean't for you to hear phyco" I yell back**

**Suddenly we hear a noise **

**SMACK**

" **grr that stupid munk is at it again" inu says. He runs off we follow **

**Miroku spots us **

" **who is this straping lad" he asks**

"**I'm ev" ev chants acting silly**

"**mirku must you feel the erge to grope" he says staring at the giant lump on his head**

" **yes"he says inparist after thirty minutes of grope slap pain we were realy bored **

" **opps sorry inu I never introduced my self I am ev and I'm spontaneous**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Journey to feudal Japan

Chapter 2 an incredibly cold character

Miroku simply roles his eyes and returns to flirting with Sango

"Envouge have I ever told you your stupid "I say

"Yeah why" he answers

I slap him across the head  
"then one of these days you should listen to me" I yell

"but being stupid is fun"he says rubbing his head

Brit looks up from her staring contest with inu to say"I can make it not so fun"she says with a evil smile

"no thanks britany I'll have to pass on that one" ev says\yes I am lazzy so I am shortening his name\

The conversation continued like that until that night

I went to get food and basicly got lost

"dam how did I talk myself into going to look for food in a time that is crawling with…." I trailed off when I smelt a fire or at least smoke

I pushed through the wood to get to the light

"oh my god guys you won't belive how thick it is in there I thought I'd…."I stopped when I felt a huge pain in the back of my neck I felt trails of blood trickle down my neck when I tried to breathe I noticed the pain was from a large pair of claws digging into my neck as I gasped for breath I heard a voice

"who are you and what are you doing here" the voice said

I opened my mouth to answer him when what felt like a whip hit my skin at an incredibly fast speed knocking my already breathless body to the ground

Eventually I managed to say through fits of pain and rage

"my name is connie I'm a full demon believe it "I choked out the last few words

"there is no way you're a full blood and you know it your much too weak " he said tighting his grip on my breathing tube

"I may not be strong but I am full blood my friend shakera is much stronger than me" I said passing out

"so where is this friend of hers propalbly with inu that mutt"the man thought

The man finally found the campsite

"hey mutt missing something"he said holding my limp body up his claws were still firmly grasping

My throat Inu and brit looked at each other brit finally said

"that wimp why would we miss her"she said laughing at the thought

"I'll take it you aren't the powerful friend she spoke of before she passed out" he said shakera smelt my blood and stood up

"she was probably talking about me " she said walking over to him

"so your shakera what's a powerful full breed like yourself doing with trash like this he said droping me to the ground ev picked me up silently and started to tend to my wounds

"shes my best friend we've spent the last three years as friends so I don't care what you think of her that won't change" she said bravely

"fine your choice do what you wish I am sesshomaru lord of the western lands"he said proudly

"and I'm envouge and normaly I am extremely random but its too late at night to do that" ev said while seting me on a pile of grass

After that sesshomaru left promptly but the three of us were sure we had not seen the last of the lord of the western lands


End file.
